Buzz Buzzard
Buzz Buzzard is the most recurring villain from the Woody Woodpecker Show and in many ways the most popular, replacing Wally Walrus as Woody's foil. He was originally voiced by the late Lionel Stander and later by the late Dallas McKennon. Buzz Buzzard also appears as one of the three major antagonists in the New Woody Woodpecker Show alongside Wally Walrus and Miss Meany, where he is voiced by Mark Hamill. In the 2018 YouTube series, he is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Biography Buzz Buzzard is the show's character with the most consistent portrayal, acting as a antagonist in all of his appearances. He was the first antagonist in the show to be portrayed as full blown villain and is in many ways a polar opposite to Woody, having being created by director Dick Lundy in an attempt to make Woody a more sympathetic character. His visual design is the one which changed the most during the show's run, often going alongside his different portrayals. He originally appearead as very tall and imposing with his body fully covered in black feathers, with an unshaved beard on his lower beak. Subsequent appearances dropped some of those features, making him slimmer and less imposing (though still taller than Woody) and losing the unshaved beard as well as his black feathers, which were changed into a more brown/red color. His new design from NWWS harkens back to his original design, with the full black feathers and tall, imposing stature. Buzz has had many varied roles, including a Wild West outlaw, pirate, mugger and sometimes as a rival co-worker of Woody. His most recurring role is that of a burglar/con artist, often out to make easy money by selling fake or very bad products, forcing people to sign contracts with him, though he can also appeal to common theft. He is shown to have a very imaginative mind when it comes to swindling people, being the one antagonist in the show to not be portrayed as a dimwit. Appearances The Woody Woodpecker Show *''Wet Blank Policy'' (1948) *''Wild and Woody'' (1948) *''Drooler's Delight'' (1949) *''Puny Express'' (1951) *''Slingshot 6-7/8'' (1951) *''Destination Meatball'' (1951) *''Stage Hoax'' (1952) *''Scalp Treatment'' (1952) *''The Great Who-Dood-It'' (1952) *''Bucaneer Woodpecker'' (1953) *''Operation Sawdust'' (1953) *''Belle Boys'' (1953) *''Hypnotic Hick'' (1953) *''Hot Noon (Or 12 O'Clock For Sure)'' (1953) *''Socko in Morocco'' (1954) *''Alley to Bali'' (1954) *''Hot Rod Huckster'' (1954) *''Real Gone Woody'' (1954) *''Bunco Busters'' (1955) *''Tumble Weed Greed'' (1969) *''Ship A'hoy Woody'' (1969) *''Flim Flam Fountain'' (1970) *''Indian Corn'' (1972) *''Show Biz Beagle'' (1972) *''The Genie with the Light Touch'' (1972) The New Woody Woodpecker Show *''Fake Vacation'' *''Pinheads'' *''S & K Files'' *''Bad Hair Day'' *''Camp Buzzard'' *''Baby Buzzard'' *''Bonus Round Woody'' *''Woody's Roommate'' *''Winnie's New Car'' *''Goldiggers'' *''Swiss Family Buzzard'' *''A Very Woody Christmas'' *''Carney Con'' *''Dr. Buzzard's Time Chamber'' *''Spy Guy'' *''Life in the Pass Lane'' *''That Healing Feeling'' *''Super Woody'' *''Teacher's Pet'' *''Stage Fright'' *''Hooray for Holly-Woody'' *''Twelve Lies of Christmas'' *''Snow Way Out'' *''Cue the Pool Shark'' *''Homerun Woody'' *''The Fabulous Foodbox by Scamco'' *''Moto-Double Cross'' *''Surf Crazy'' *''Birdhounded'' *''Miniature Golf Mayhem'' Woody Woodpecker (2018) *''I'm With Cupid, Stupid'' *''The Pen is Flightier Than The Sword'' *''The Yolk's On You'' *''Quest for the Jade Jaguar'' Trivia *Buzz Buzzard was based on Ben Buzzard, a character from Donald Duck's short The Flying Jalopy. *Buzz Buzzard is Woody's adversary who loses the most, rarely if ever getting the last laugh. This goes with the director's attempt to portray Woody as a more sympathetic character. *Buzz Buzzard has died in at least two episodes, Wild and Woody and Buccaneer Woodpecker - in both episodes he gets blown up with dynamite and becomes a ghost. Not to mention another apparent death (though without any ghost right after) in Scalp Treatment, in which he flies erratically while holding a speedboat propeller and explodes in a crash against a distant mountain. *The only episode where Buzz never acts as an antagonist is "''Alley To Bali", which he co-protagonizes with Woody. *Buzz appears in the 2018 ''Woody Woodpecker YouTube series and has a girlfriend named Veronica Buzzard, voiced by Tara Strong. Navigation Category:Greedy Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Criminals Category:Ensemble Category:Rivals Category:Mascots Category:Symbolic Category:Archenemy Category:Thugs Category:Thief Category:Necessary Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Revived Category:Neutral Evil Category:Egotist Category:Torturer Category:In Love Category:Nemesis Category:Lover Stealers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Provoker Category:Game Bosses Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Perverts Category:Love Rivals Category:Big Bads Category:Elderly Category:Homicidal Category:Saboteurs Category:Wrathful Category:Envious Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Burglars Category:Businessmen Category:Liars Category:Con Artists Category:Trickster Category:Arrogant Category:On & Off